ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel Asia
Disney Channel Asia is a franchise of Disney Channel, airing in most parts of Southeast Asia. Its broadcasting HQ is from Singapore, all times listed here are GMT+8. Other Asian countries like Taiwan and India have their own version of the said channel. Programming Every month, Disney Channel is releasing one or more of new episodes or new seasons, new movies, new original movie, new original series as well as new Third-Party titles. Motion pictures from Walt Disney Pictures are usually premiered sooner than US counterpart, such as: Cars, Wall E, Cars, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, High School Musical 3. Disney Channel Asia also airs ten of the Cartoonverse Television/Splashinis Television series (Baby Backyardigans, Baby Potter: The Series, Dragon Express, Dark Knights, Loonatics, Mission to Mars: The Series, Nestor and Quest, Secret Mission Adventures, Tyrone's News and Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park). Schedules Disney Channel Asia has made a lot of scheduling changes which started in July 2007 to present. This is due to a lot of series have been removed and they're replaced with a different show/s. The last change was made on October 17, 2009. Due to the existence of Sonny With A Chance, Cory In The House was removed from the timeslot for the new series. Movies are shown at 6.30pm (VIE/THAI) everyday and additionally 9pm (VIE/THAI) on weekend. In some special events, movies are shown at some different slots, thus, leads to changing showing time of other shows. A detailed schedule is shown here. Censorship Most Disney Channel Original series and other shows are sometimes edited due to content not yet considered acceptable material in Asian countries. Some language, relatively violent fight scenes, and kisses between characters are shortened and sometimes edited out completely. Strangely, suggestive dialogue is not edited. Activities Disney Channel Asia has a lot of activies in order to promote shows or movies with valuable prizes. The most recent activity is G Force contest, winners will get G Force goodies. Website Disney Channel Asia website has been refurbished 3 times since its conception in 2000, with the most recent in November 2008. Criticism Since Disney Channel Asia mostly follow Disney Chanel guideline, the channel has met similar criticism with its US counterpart. Playhouse Disney Playhouse Disney Channel Asia is the pre-schooler's channel that is currently aired in Brunei, Philippines, Malaysia, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Cambodia, Thailand, Indonesia, Singapore and Korea. In 1 January 1994, is was separated into a different channel called "Playhouse Disney Channel Asia". Availability Indonesia *Indovision (Channel 45) *Astro (Channel 12) *Kabelvision (Channel 5) *HomeCable (Channel 120) *Telkom Vision (Channel 703) Malaysia *Astro (Channel 615) (Now with Disney Channel Malaysia) Brunei *Kristal Astro (Channel 615) Thailand *TrueVisions Both satellite and cable TV (Channel 76) Cambodia *Cambodia Cable Television (Channel 21) Singapore *StarHub TV (Channel 33) Philippines * Cable Star Iloilo (Channel 18) * SkyCable (Channel 47) * Global Destiny Cable (Channel 50) * Telmarc Cable (Channel 20) * Royal Cable (Channel 37) * Cablelink (Channel 27) * Dream Satellite TV (TBA) * Cignal Digital TV (Channel 10) * Mountain View Cable (Channel 36) * Sun Cable / Home Cable (Channel 35) * PlusCable (Channel 35) * Don Carlos Cable TV (DCTV) (South Bukidnon) (Channel 15) * Celestron Cable(San pablo City) (Channel 28) * Parasat Cable TV (Cagayan de Oro City) (Channel 51) * Sky Cable (Naga City) (Channel 37) * Caceres Cable (Naga City and parts of Camarines Sur) (Channel 20) * Marbel Cable(Koronadal City and Norala)(Channel 34) * Fil Products (Negros Oriental) (Channel 20) * Colorview CATV (Olongapo City) (Channel 31) * Makilala Cable TV (Kidapawan City) (Channel 24) Vietnam * Hanoi Cable Television HCaTV - BTS * Ho Chi Minh City Cable Television HTVC * Vietnam Cable Television VCTV * SCTV Hong Kong *now TV (Channel 441) South Korea * Skylife (Channel 654) See also * Playhouse Disney Asia * Disney Channel * Playhouse Disney * Disney Channel India * Disney Channel Malaysia External links * Disney Channel Asia Website Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Singaporean television networks Category:Indonesian television networks Category:Philippine television networks Category:Malaysian television networks Category:Indian television networks Category:Pakistani television networks Category:Korean television networks Category:Children's television networks